1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool combination for wood work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools for wood work comprise at least a screw driver, a knife and a reel tape. The users have to prepare at least the three tools for working purposes. None of the typical tools suggest to combine all of the tools together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.